


Every Breath, Every Hour Has Come to This

by Katiebug445



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Enjoy!, F/M, Royai wedding, happy royai week 2017, jean/rebecca if you squint, sorry for the beginning i couldn't resist, this is one of the happiest things i've written in a good while and that's weird.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: Roy and Riza finally get married!





	Every Breath, Every Hour Has Come to This

_ Well, Maes, you’d be happy to know, I’m finally taking your advice.  _ Roy thought, staring at himself in the mirror as he straightened his coat. He knew Hughes would be happy to know he was finally going to settle down, and that he’d found a woman who would keep him in line. Roy could imagine the look on his friend’s face when he would tell him, the way his eyes would light up, and that smile that would nearly split his face in two… He could almost hear the other man planning double dates with the pair of them, which would cause Roy to roll his eyes, but end up agreeing to it in the end. 

 

Roy took a breath, wishing that Hughes was standing beside him right now. He shut his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, causing a few small pieces to fall out of place and land on his forehead. He couldn’t be caught up in the past now, not today… 

 

A small knock at the door, and a blond head poked inside. “Hey, Colonel, we’re waiting for you out here.” 

 

Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, Roy turned away, and stood in front of his friend. “How is it, Havoc? Honestly?” 

 

“Honestly?” Havoc replied, stepping into the room, “I’d say if you weren’t the groom, you’d have one hell of a chance at picking up a bridesmaid.” 

 

“Isn’t that your job? But seriously, how is it?” 

 

Jean chuckled, clapping Roy on the shoulder. “You look fine, Mustang. Now, come on, your woman is waiting on you.” 

 

 

 

He followed Jean into the next room, where a small group of people were waiting on them. Alex was sitting near the front, already tearing up, Edward Elric beside him, and on his other side, a man who Roy was still getting used to seeing in person. 

 

“Alphonse Elric.” he greeted, taking the young man’s hand. “Didn’t expect to see you. When’d you make it back from Xing?”

 

“A little over a week ago, and I’m only here for a visit. Ed told me you and Miss Hawkeye had gotten engaged, and I figured I’d better start making the journey home.” 

 

“Well, I’m glad you made it.” Roy replied, turning away from the others to stand in front of the judge with Havoc. His eyes were glued to the door, his heart was pounding in his chest, nervous to see her. Could they really do this without getting into trouble? Grumman had said things would be changing now that he was in charge, and the look he’d given Roy when he said it…

 

The door creaked open, and Winry Rockbell stepped inside, followed by Rebecca Catalina, but she was nowhere to be seen. Winry ran over to her seat between Edward and Alex, gushing to the older Elric about how pretty she looked, and how beautiful of a bride she was, and how she couldn’t wait until it was their turn. The look on Edward’s face mirrored perfectly how Roy himself felt as he waited. 

 

Finally, the swish of a dress caught his attention, and Riza stepped inside. Her dress was white, form fitting without being skin tight, and her hair hung loose over her shoulders. She smiled up at him, soft and a little nervous herself, as she took her place at his side. 

 

_ She’s beautiful,  _ Roy thought to himself, not able to quite keep his eyes off her, and only when the judge called for his attention did he finally break away completely. He couldn’t believe that they’d finally took that step, the shock still very evident even after six months of being engaged. 

 

Everyone knew the way they felt about each other, hell, Roy himself suspected as much from her ages ago, but it was always such a taboo subject. Both of them had been resigned to accepting that they couldn’t be something unless one of them gave up their military service, and neither was really comfortable with that. Roy because he wanted to change the world, Riza because they both knew without her at his side, he would be nothing. 

 

She was so much more than his bodyguard, she always had been. She was an extension of himself, much like his alchemy. They knew each other inside and out, move together so well on the battlefield that they seemed to work as one person instead of two. 

 

They also knew that pursuing anything outside of comradeship was forbidden, but they both knew. Roy could see the lingering looks that Riza would give him when they were alone, or being overlooked by others. Riza could hear it in his voice when he spoke to her. Not noticeable enough if you didn’t know Roy, but not similar enough that he was speaking to another lieutenant. She was different. She always had been. 

 

So, when Grumman finally had a sit down with Roy over a game of chess, and explained that things were changing, the good colonel took that as a sign. 

 

_ He waited until everyone besides he and Hawkeye left for the night, and held her back for a question. A very, very important question.  _

 

_ “So, Hawkeye,” he had began, getting up from his desk. “I had a question I wanted to ask you.”  _

 

_ “Yes, Colonel?”  _

 

_ “Would you… do me the honor of becoming my wife?”  _

 

_ Silence hung in the air between the two of them for a few agonizing seconds while Roy got over the shock of having asked so boldly, and Riza because she really, really hadn’t expected to hear that come out of his mouth.  _

 

_ “I’ll consider it.” She finally replied.  _

 

_ “Okay. Well, goodnight, Lieutenant.” the colonel said, walking passed her to the door.  _

 

_ A hand caught his wrist, and he turned to see Riza with a smirk on her face. “I considered it, and I accept.”  _

 

_ Another moment of quiet processing passed between them, and Roy broke out into a huge grin. “Even if I’m useless on rainy days?”  _

 

_ “Isn’t that when you need me the most?” She retorted, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.  _

 

 

Roy barely paid attention through the ceremony, thoughts running wild in his head, and only snapped back to the moment when Havoc nudged him in the ribs. Silence had fallen over the room, as if they were waiting on him to speak. 

 

“Roy Mustang, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

 

“Yes.” He replied, still in a bit of a daze. 

 

“Riza Hawkeye, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Then by the power vested in me by Fuhrer Grumman, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs Roy Mustang. You may now kiss the bride.” 

 

Feeling his heart beginning to race, Roy gently tilted her chin up, and leaned in, crushing his lips to Riza’s in a kiss that had everyone, but none louder than that of Jean Havoc, cheering for them. When they finally broke apart, Riza was laughing at them all, and Roy was beaming at her. 

 

They finally did it. They took that final step. 

 

Riza took his hand in hers and lifted them both in the air, eliciting another round of cheers from their small group of friends. Roy’s eyes fell on the Elric brothers, Alphonse looking happy for them, and Ed looking like he was just waiting to begin teasing them. He supposed that should have been expected, but he guessed if things got too out of hand, Miss Winry would rein him in. Jean and Rebecca on the other hand… Well, if worse came to worst, he supposed they could survive with a couple singed eyebrows. 

 

“Alright, everyone!” Winry piped up. “Reception party at the Armstrong mansion!” 

 

Everyone stood to leave, Edward and Winry leading the way, while Alphonse fell in behind them, and Alex behind him. Jean and Rebecca were bent over a piece of paper, talking amongst themselves while they signed the witness lines, and something Jean said made her laugh. 

 

“I’ll bet you they both check out early tonight.” Roy whispered to Riza. 

 

“I’ll take you up on that.” She replied, eyes drifting to their two friends. “Suppose we should get going so we can get this party over with?” 

 

Roy chuckled, taking her hand, and leaned in for one more kiss from his new wife. “Who knows, maybe we’ll get lucky and it’ll rain. Can’t really have a party if it’ll be rained out, can you?”

 

“No, but then again,  _ you  _ can’t do much of anything if it does.” 

 

Leaving him standing there as he pouted over her words, Riza laughed again, and led the way out of the courthouse and out onto the street. The warm sun kissed her face and arms, and, luckily for her new husband, she didn’t think they’d be in much worry of a storm at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Thanks for coming back for day 2! I hope you are enjoying the festivities of Royai Week 2017, and please don't forget to show some love for the other amazing creators that are putting out content this week!!!


End file.
